Son blancos y se entienden
by karunebulous
Summary: El status quo podía alterarse en cualquier instante. [Viñeta]


**Título:** Son blancos y se entienden.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Isao Kondo y Ayame Sarutobi (Sacchan).

 **Rated:** T.

 **Género:** Friendship y Drama.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, crackship.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es del gorila que dibuja, yo sólo escribo dizque fics porque me nace hacerlo.

 **Resumen:** El status quo podía alterarse en cualquier instante. [Viñeta]

 **N/A:** Debería actualizar mis otros fics... pero mi vida real y el desorden de mis garabatos no son buena combinación. Así que esto salió de rapidín. Mención a la primera parte del episodio 137 del anime. Si, un crackship que se me hace muy mono... es fanfiction, aquí se ve de todo XD

* * *

Lo miraba desparratado en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su bronceada piel de cintura para abajo, sus ronquidos retumbando entre las delgadas paredes de la habitación de ese motel. Sin hacer ruido al terminar de colocarse prenda tras prenda, Sacchan apagó la luz para marcharse antes de que el sol se alzara.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el gorila del Shinsengumi y ella sucumbían a las aventuras ocasionales? Especialmente cuando han dejado claro su interés hacia otras personas.

Sacchan nunca imaginó (y estaba segura de que Kondo tampoco) las consecuencias inesperadas de aquel fiasco de día. ¡Todo por una ridícula apuesta!

Ella no recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida cuando fracasó en expresarle a Gintoki todo lo que tenía acumulado en su interior y lo único que consiguió fue huir a una colina, para esconder su depresión. Encima a Kondo se le ocurrió la misma idea.

Esa fue la gota que derramó su vaso.

Ella atacó con sus palabras, no con los típicos fanfarroneos y falsas bravatas y a pesar de sus ojos llorosos y cara triste, él replicó cada palabra. Los dardos en forma de reproches pasaban de un lado a otro, corrosivos como nunca antes junto con unas cuantas verdades que ninguno tendrá la disposición de reconocer en voz alta para no dejar caer sus fachadas.

¿Cuánto tiempo gastaron aliento echándose en cara los defectos de sus amados? Debió haber sido considerable porque la fría brisa se colaba por sus trajes combinados de cuero negro y luces artificiales iluminaban las calles.

El bonachón Kondo sugirió tomar algo fuerte porque «lo ganaron después de aguantar tanto» y Sacchan aceptó. Fingir una relación para conseguir que el objeto del interés del hombre con quien apostó le corresponda, es agotador y estresante.

Un trago y cada quien siguió su camino. O por lo menos en teoría debió haber sido así.

De vez en cuando se topaban cuando Kondo iba a la pastelería donde Sacchan trabajaba y compraba dulces con la esperanza de ganar puntos con Otae; otras veces coincidían en la tienda de dangos que a ambos les gustaba... eso cuando Sacchan no lo veía en la calle apareciendo desde una caja de víveres como un payaso de chiste para ser noqueado por Tae... claro que ella no podía decir mucho al estar montada en postes comiéndose con los ojos —ella nunca se rebajaría a usar cualquier derivado del verbo «acosar»— a Gintoki mientras él deambulaba por las calles.

De argumentos bobos y vacíos, los dos pasaron a hablar de diversos temas y con el tiempo su trato evolucionó del resentimiento de ser personajes con la misma etiqueta —acosadores— a ver más allá de la capa de apariencias y prejuicios que empañaba la vista de quienes no los conocían. Se podía decir que era una extraña forma de camaradería.

Sin embargo, una de esas noches donde el bajón de ánimo y estar consciente del sentimiento de soledad se mezclaban entre seres tan empáticos; eso, acompañado de las ganas de apaciguar esa sensación de triste monotonía ahogándose en bebidas etílicas, fue el coctel que le dio un radical giro de ciento ochenta grados a su interacción habitual.

Sacchan nunca supo cuántas botellas vaciaron, ni el momento en el que dejaron de quejarse de sus respectivas vidas o de mencionar lo enamorados que estaban de sus respectivos amados... sólo supo que el ambiente por alguna razón era diferente. Tampoco se enteró de cómo y porqué terminaron en un _Love Hotel_ y lo que pasó fue una bruma de ropas desperdigadas y recuerdos borrosos que dejaron la incomodidad de enfrentar la temida mañana siguiente y el mutuo acuerdo de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Como debió ser.

Bajo los efectos del alcohol las personas hacían cosas que estando sobrias jamás harían. Pero, los esporádicos encuentros entre ellos continuaban repitiéndose (a veces bebidos, otras veces sin haber tomado alcohol) cuando querían un poco de consuelo temporal sin que nadie lo supiera, excepto los únicos involucrados y sin sentimientos románticos de ambas partes o esas chorradas de telenovela de por medio.

Porque Kondo amaba a Otae. Y Sacchan amaba a Gintoki. Perseguirlos nunca cambiaría a pesar de los cuartos de hotel y encuentros improvisados.

Por supuesto, técnicamente no engañaban a nadie porque no estaban oficialmente con ellos... aun así, quedaba el dilema existencial de estar haciendo algo incorrecto a sus espaldas.

Sacchan ajustó sus gafas que casi se le caían. Titubeó un poco al tomar el pomo de la puerta, escuchando a Kondo murmurar en sueños el nombre de la mujer que lo tenía locamente enamorado y se preguntó si ella nombraba en sueños a Gintoki con similar anhelo.

De resto no sintió nada más, excepto empatía y el sincero deseo de que Kondo por fin logre llegar a Otae. Él lo merece.

Respirando hondo, ella abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Tan frío y clínico como sonaba, era tácito acuerdo no amanecer juntos; además, Sacchan necesitaba dormir para reponer energías y esos ronquidos no iban a ayudarla.

* * *

Raro... no sé qué me ha dado para escribir crackship (tengo en alguna parte dos lineas de un KaguSoyo —yep, yuri... me gusta ese ship XD— que posiblemente no verá luz y un soft BL de mi OTP sin terminar lol). Fue corto, con lagunas, agridulce y preferí dejarlo como estaba, me he salido un poco de mi zona de confort al escribirlo y... en general, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **EDIT: 08/07/2016, error de coherencia corregido.**


End file.
